Dangantalia Nordic-Baltic (and Others)
by 27scissors
Summary: 15 nations get a letter for a world meeting. But they didn't know the consequences... (Watch/Play Dangantalia to get a better idea of what's going on.)


**I watched a play though of Dangantalia, which is a Hetalia version of Dangan Ronpa. I wanted to make a Nordic-Baltic(and a few others) version of the game. And I, not being able to make RPG games, decided to just write a fanfic. I basically just replaced one country with another. So, now that you know what I'm doing, you can read.**

 **(List of Countries Used:**

 **Latvia**

 **Estonia**

 **Lithuania**

 **Poland**

 **Ladonia**

 **Sealand**

 **Finland**

 **Sweden**

 **Denmark**

 **Iceland**

 **Norway**

 **Romania**

 **Bulgaria**

 **Ukraine**

 **Belarus)**

" _Let's have a meeting to morrow. Just a few of us. Nothing too special._

 _The map of the meeting hall is in the box, so don't worry about getting lost._

 _Come at 8:00 on time, Don't be late!_

 _P.S.: Meet in the audience hall on the 3rd floor, okay?"_

 _15 nations received that letter yesterday._

 _Something felt off though..._

* * *

"This is the place I guess..." Lithuania said to himself, looking up at the mansion. "But why would we gather in a place like this?" Well it was defiantly different. "No use just standing here thought." He shoved the letter in his pocket and walked thought the gates to the mansion.

"...This place is a bit strange. M-maybe this is the wrong place?" He turned to reopen the door.

 _Click_

 _Clickclickclick_

"It's locked?" Lithuania took a step back and looked at the entrance hall again. "I hope this really is the place and that happens often. I guess I'd better find the audience hall."

He walled thought the entrance hall and up the stairs. On the second floor there where doors with signs, showing him what the doors led to.

 _Bridge Hallway_

 _Indoor Garden_

 _Dormitory Areas_

 _Cafeteria_

 _Food Storage Room_

He walked up another fight of stairs.

 _Audience Hall_

'There it is.' He pulled open the door.

Lithuania walked into the room, which other nations were waiting in. "Looks like it's already crowded." He walked further into the room.

"Yo, Lithuania!" Poland called from the other side of the room. "Hm? Oh, Poland." He waved and walked to his friend. "You're finally here, Lituania " Romania noticed that now everyone had arrived. "Lithuania! I'm glad you're here now. I was starting to wounder if you had gotten lost." Latvia ran up to him, followed by Estonia. "Don't worry, I knew where I was going." Lithuania smiled down at his friend.

"I assume you got them letter about coming here too? Is yours written in crayon too?" Estonia asked, showing Lithuania his letter. "Who wrote this? Don't they know they should be using email nowadays? No one sends _letters_." Poland scoffed at the piece of paper he pulled of his pocket. "I will admit, emails _are_ a lot more convenient." Estonia agreed.

Lithuania looked around the room. "How many of us are in here, do you know?" Estonia nodded. "Fifteen." "Only fifteen? That's, like, not even half of the world!" Poland said. "Count them for yourself, there's fifteen of us." Estonia motioned to the personifications behind him.

"Who arranged this meeting? No one seems to know." Romania asked. "I don't know. I got a letter myself." Estonia admitted. "Everyone in this room got one." "T-then who wrote them?" Latvia asked, getting nervous.

 _Diiing_

"W-what was that?" Latvia lumped and clung onto Estonia. "Apparently somethings about to happen, finally." Estonia responded, not minding the child hugging his arm tightly.

"I don't like where this is going..." Iceland said from the other side of the room.

" _Ooh~ Looks like everyone is here! Or should I say, every nation_?" A voice from seemingly nowhere spoke.

"Where is that coming from?" Bulgaria asked, looking around. "There are probably hidden speakers somewhere." Finland looked around on the edges of the ceiling.

" _Pay attention! For now, how's 'bout we try befriending each other_?"

"What are you talking about?" Poland asked the voice.

" _Aww you wanna know~? Well, It's quite simple, really! You'll all be living here from now on_!" The voice cheerfully announced.

Que unison gasp.

"W-wait, what was that?" Lithuania asked, just as confused as everyone else.

" _Live together! Are you deaf? You understand what together means, right? But worry not! There are enough rooms for you each to have your own, and enough food to last all of you_!"

"That's not what he meant! Why do have to stay here?" Norway asked.

" _Why? Well, again, a simple answer..._

 _You're all trapped here._ "

"What did you just say?" Romania asked, trying to believe he had heard wrong.

"T-Trapped?!" Latvia clung to Estonia's arm tighter.

"But we could still leave the building when Nor and I got here! Can't we still open it?" Denmark looked at the stairs wondering if he ran down he could get to the door and find it unlocked. "No..." Lithuania's eyes widened. "The entrance door is locked too. It was stuck right after I came in. I wanted to believe this place wasn't the right one, so I tried to leave only to find that it was locked."

" _Yuppers! Now you have no way of escaping_!" They could practically hear him smiling.

"You mean to tell us you've blocked of every way for us to escape?" Ladonia questioned, still not believing what he was hearing.

" _Jeez how many times do I have to say this? Yes! You. Are. Trapped_!" He started to get annoyed. These nations where supposed to be smart, right?

"What are we supposed to do now?" Poland looked at the other nations around him.

"Estonia, Lithuania! I'm scared!" Latvia hugged Estonia's arm as tight as he could in fear. "Calm down, Latvia. We'll all be okay."

" _But here's some good news! If you reeealy want to get out of here..._

 _You'll have to kill someone while not being noticed by anyone!_ "

"Kill someone?!" Iceland being the country he is, was not too used to violence.

" _You can kill them how ever you like, just don't get caught. And if you do well, I'll let you out of here!_ "

"That doesn't make any sense! Why would we kill someone if we all want to get out off here alive?!" Finland yelled, still searching for a speaker or camera of some kind.

"Why killing..? None of us has the motive or even a need to do so." Estonia tried thinking of why death was their ticket out.

" _Well if you don't wanna kill anyone you can just stay here forever! Food and other supplies are always full so, you really won't have any reason to worry._ "

"If you think this is some kind of joke, none of us look like where laughing! Come out here!" Norway, even though he may not look like it, does not like the idea of any one in this room dying. Especially the people close to him.

" _Oh you won't be able to do anything to me~! Well then, I think that concludes our meeting! Have a nice death!_ " The mic turned off and the voice was gone.

"Hey! Come back!" Bulgaria yelled at the hidden speaker. "Damn... he's not here anymore." Denmark clenched his fists.

"Do we seriously have to kill each other?" Poland asked to no one in particular. "I would hope not. I mean, we aren't exactly human either. We can't die very easily." Lithuania responded. "Then this stupid joke has gone way too far!" Poland crossed his arms.

"Oh gosh was if this isn't a joke and we really do have to kill each other! Oh no no no! I don't wanna die!" Latvia was on the verge of having a panic attack. "We'll be okay as long as no one gets any stupid ideas. For now we should look around the building." Estonia tried his best to calm his friend.

"I supposed you are right, maybe we can find some kind of exit." Belarus tried to stay optimistic. Happiness wasn't her thing, but if she had to survive, she had to have a change of attitude. "There has to be a way, right?"

A few of them nodded. "Good idea." Ukraine agreed with her sister. Their optimism tends to be a different kind of thing, so she had to think more like her sister if she wanted to survive with her.

"Wait a minute." Lithuania stopped them from moving. "We should split up. We'll cover more ground that way." "You're right! Aw man Lithuania you're smart!" Sealand cheerfully agreed.

 **(A/N: Sucking up to people, are we?)**

"I'm goin' with Liet!" Poland grabbed Lithuania's arm and ran off. "Little brother and I will check this floor." Norway looked at Iceland, who rolled his eyes. "...Okay." "We'll meet up here when we're done searching." Estonia told everyone and walked away to look for a way out with Latvia, who whispered something about Black Balsam on their way out.

 **In small groups, each nation split up an looked in different areas.**

* * *

 **So how was that? I think I started this out pretty well. If enough people like this fic then I'll continue it. Also if you're confused about the 'yuppers' part I wrote, that was just how my friends says 'yep'. I think it's kinda fun and decided to add it it. Any ways, I think that's all. If you liked this chapter and would like me to continue it favorite, follow or review ^^**

 _ **Kiitos~**_


End file.
